


No teasing

by SunFallDown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Yeehaw AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/pseuds/SunFallDown
Summary: Kinkade and Shiro are friends with benefits. And they both work as strippers. Sometimes they get a little...too hot,if you know what I'm saying.





	No teasing

**Author's Note:**

> [There's more Kinkade](https://twitter.com/buffshiro/status/1029037636692975616) so, you know, I had to do it.
> 
> This is mostly smut by the way. Not a lot of plot here.

The smell of alcohol, the flashing lights, the raging hormones and the bare flesh. Daily occurrences for someone that works as a stripper. It could get overwhelming at times. Every sense getting constantly bombarded with new information, every nerve on the verge, too much in too few seconds, and there was no going back.

Kinkade was overwhelmed. He managed a single last wink for the audience before he had to step back from the stage after his show. He was _sweating._ He was wearing nothing but a thong and some dog tags, yet every inch of skin felt too hot. He laid against a wall, trying to catch his breath again, but it was just _too hot._

He felt too tense. Today’s performance had been tough. _Really tough_. The audience had cheered him all the way through it, but still, his shoulders felt stiff after all that effort, his legs were a bit shaky, and add that to the overwhelming light from the reflectors, it had been a lot. He could feel sweat dripping from his forehead, his chest was heaving for breath and—

He had to calm down. He needed to lay down for a while.

A hand rested over his bicep.

“Hey, are you okay?” Shiro asked, concern all over his eyes.

Today’s routine had been a collaboration between Kinkade (a guy that was still struggling to get more regulars and better tips) and Shiro (a man with his own fanbase in the club, popular enough to get asked regularly for private dances and extra tips). Yes, they worked on the choreography together, and yes, Kinkade had been careful enough to not plan anything that he knew he was unable to pull, but still, you know… This had been his first chance at working with Shiro, and he had _needed_ to give it his all. He couldn’t disappoint boss, or the audience, or Shiro. Besides, he needed the extra tips.

But _god if it hadn’t tired him out_.

Kinkade gasped for air once more before trying to answer.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, closing his eyes for a bit. “I just need to catch some air.”

Kinkade breathed, in and out. It was still too hot. He needed water…

He felt a pull on his arm. He opened his eyes to catch Shiro (still only wearing the jockstrap from the show) pulling him back to the dressing room and softly pushing him onto the couch they had there. Before Kinkade even had the chance to react, Shiro already had a bowl of cold water, and a wet towel pressed to his forehead (he really _was_ hot, the towel felt like heaven against his skin).

Kinkade took the chance to rest his eyes for a second, as his breath slowly came to a normal pace.

“Is that better?” Shiro asked him.

“Mmh, yes,” Kinkade answered. “Thank you, sir.”

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself, you know.”

Kinkade fell silent. So, it was that obvious?

“I could use the extra tips, that’s all,” Kinkade lied. He also didn’t want to pale in comparison to Shiro, but he didn’t want to bring that up.

“Tough month?”

“Kind of. The landlord is already on my ass.”

“If you need help with that—”

“Stop.” Kinkade raised his head to look at Shiro. “I think I got a good amount from today, so you don’t have to worry about me.”

Shiro kept looking at Kinkade, whose skin was still a bit too hot for comfort, but he didn’t push it further. He knew that Kinkade preferred to earn his own money and not owe people favours. Even friends. And he knew Kinkade wasn’t stupid enough to let his pride get in the way of having a roof over his head either.

“Alright, then,” Shiro said, a smile forming on his lips. “You need a help with that though?”

Shiro pointed with his index finger and Kinkade followed with his eyes.

Suddenly, everything made a little bit more sense.

“Oh,” Kinkade whispered.

The thong Kinkade had been wearing was _stretched_ , his balls completely exposed, the fabric barely containing (or hiding) Kinkade’s _massive hard-on_.

Shiro laughed a bit to himself before turning his eyes to Kinkade once more. “I felt you on my ass as I grinded on you. I guess that means you enjoyed it?”

Shiro was grinning. It was that kind of grin that caused Kinkade’s blood to rush directly to his ears.

“Shut it,” Kinkade said. “It was… really hot on the stage.”

“So, that means you don’t want my help?”

Kinkade fell silent. He raised his body and rested his weight on his elbow, the towel falling from his forehead, as he stared at Shiro.

“We are at the changing room. What if someone walks in?”

“I already locked the door.”

His pulse was beating a bit too strong on his ears again. _Fuck_ … The feeling of Shiro’s ass over his dick came back to Kin’s memory, all the touching and the groping and the heat…

“ _Fuck, Shiro_ ,” Kinkade groaned, as he took the thong he was wearing and pulled it off with a swift motion.

Shiro didn’t miss a single beat as he fell on his knees in front of Kinkade, who accommodated himself to sit comfortably on the couch. Shiro’s hands moved quickly, and without a warning, Kinkade’s dick felt the cool touch of Shiro’s steel hand, catching his breath in a gasp as his pulse started accelerating all over again.

Shiro stroked him a few times. Slow, soft movements from the head to the base, always staring at Kinkade’s dick with hazy eyes, like he just wanted to suck everything in one go. He licked tentatively at the head, already shiny with precum, and Kinkade groaned at the wet tongue’s heat, contrasted to the cool touch. _Fuck_ …

“Shiro,” Kinkade whispered his name, guiding his own hand to rest on Shiro’s hair and get a good grip on it.

Shiro felt the slight pull on his hair and moaned. Kinkade could already see Shiro’s jockstrap starting to stretch in between his legs, a small bead of precum wetting the fabric. His pupils were blown up, his breath was catching up the pace too, but he waited. He waited for Kinkade’s cue…

Kinkade grinned at that. _Fuck was Shiro hot_ …

“Come on, sir, _it’s not gonna suck itself_.”

And with that, Shiro opened his mouth and swallowed him whole.

Kinkade moaned and threw his head back. Shiro was _fierce_ , he bobbed his head up and down in a quick pace, sucking deeply at Kinkade’s dick, taking him in up to the back of his throat, stroking the base gently with his hand, and then letting go, until only the head remained in between his lips and kissed it again. Kinkade held Shiro’s hair, always guiding him back to suck again, until a small choking noise came from Shiro’s throat and Kinkade let him go again.

“You’re so big…” Shiro whispered. “I can’t even fit all of it in my mouth.”

Kinkade shivered. Shiro went back in again, this time playing more with his tongue, lapping at the slit and tasting the salty precum, before licking the body of the shaft until reaching Kinkade’s balls. He cupped one of them in his mouth, moaning at the heat, sending vibrations all the way through Kinkade’s spine in a delirious sensation, and then he went back up again. He stroked Kinkade’s dick vigorously, a deep blush appearing all over Shiro’s face.

“You look so good like that,” Kinkade cooed him, letting go of Shiro’s hair to thumb at the side of his mouth, where a drop of drool was escaping. “Such a pretty, nice mouth…”

Shiro moaned at those words, his hand reaching in between his legs to palm at his own throbbing erection. He grasped his dick with his left hand as he circled Kinkade’s dick with his lips again, and started stroking himself, desperately looking for more stimulation.

“Look at you, getting hard just from sucking my dick,” Kinkade whispered, as he grabbed Shiro’s hair again and pulled him all the way in again.

Shiro kept bobbing his head, sucking quickly and steady, a few tears starting to form at the edge of his eyes. _Fuck was Kinkade big_ … Kinkade could already feel a knot starting to rise from his stomach, he was close. Shiro’s mouth was so wet and hot, it was driving him insane…

“Hg, fuck, I’m coming.” Kinkade bit his lip as he stared at Shiro.

But Shiro didn’t flinch. He kept licking at Kinkade’s length, hollowing his mouth even further and pumping his right hand harder, driving Kinkade further and further. He locked his eyes on Kinkade’s, staring deeply into him as his mouth worked him up, and Kinkade started losing it. His breath was too quick, his voice too raspy, everything was _so hot_ —

He came with a groan as he came inside Shiro’s mouth. Shiro moaned as he felt the warm jizz at the back of his mouth and kept pumping Kinkade’s dick until every drop had fallen inside his mouth. Letting go from that length, Shiro kissed the tip as a final gesture before he swallowed all Kinkade’s cum.

Kinkade sat there for a bit, trying to, once again, catch some air. Fuck, that had been a lot. He looked down in between Shiro’s legs and realized that Shiro’s stomach was all covered in cum too. Shiro had come while sucking Kinkade off.

“Fuck, Shiro,” Kinkade muttered, as he thumbed the side of Shiro’s mouth again, this time to clean away a single drop of his own come. “You didn’t let me fuck your pretty ass.”

Shiro laughed a bit before saying, “Who says you can’t come to my house for a round two?”

Kinkade laughed back, slapping Shiro’s shoulder in a friendly manner before standing up and helping Shiro stand up too. They used the wet towel from before to clean themselves up and started putting their clothes back on. After all, their shift was almost over.

“Hey, Shiro…” Kinkade started. “Thanks. For helping me out with the towel thing.”

Shiro smiled, already wearing his _‘People pay me to mow their grASS’_ shirt and regular briefs. “No problem. You can count on me if you need anything at all.”

Kinkade smiled back. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually publishing smut! Yay! One milestone achieved. So, again, if you would be kind enough to let me know if this was written well enough, and if you enjoyed it, that would help me out so much! I want to get more used to write stuff like this (thank god the Yeehaw AU is a constant, never-ending flow of good content).
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, if you want to find me somewhere else, I have a twitter and a tumblr!  
> https://twitter.com/sunfalldown  
> https://bittersweet-cocoa.tumblr.com/


End file.
